


State of Mind

by Ploppypeach



Series: Ignoct Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploppypeach/pseuds/Ploppypeach
Summary: Ignoct WeekDay 2 - Simple: Burn the World for YouIt didn’t have to be literal.It is a feeling.It is a state of mind.





	State of Mind

In the history of everything, humans have done questionable things for what they want to protect. Humans have killed and doomed others just to see the people important to them alive and well. _Happy_.

Wars were waged for the sake of their beliefs. _For the sake of love._

Ignis would have burned the world for Noct.

 

There was a time when Ignis thought he would lose Noct to a fate forced upon him by some cowardly gods, afraid to own up to their mistakes and picking pawns to clean up their mess. Ignis saw it in his mind’s eye—a vision of Noct, grown up, with a sword impaled on his chest.

Ignis, still recently blinded at the time, softly suggested the option of giving up. He did not phrase it as such, but, he knew it was just that. He wanted Noct to give up. _He_ wanted to give up.

Noct had wanted to carry on.

“Their sacrifices would have been for nothing.”

_And you. You, of all people…_ Noct’s voice had cracked in the most broken way, it took everything for Ignis to not reach out and hold Noct in his arms.

Ignis wanted to tell him, _if we go onward, then my sacrifice would really be for nothing._

He couldn’t tell Noct, so, he stood up and accepted Noct’s decision. He assured him that he would stand with him always.

Then, Noct was taken by the Crystal, and all his nightmare suddenly became too real, too possible. Ignis thought he could just stand by and bear witness as everything unfolds as they should be.

He thought he would have damned everything if it meant Noct can live. He wanted to let the scourge take over the star, would have let the light just be a distant memory for the rest of the world, like it was for him.

It was cruel, but he would have.

But, he knew Noct wouldn’t want that.

So, he took to arms, relearned how to live again—anything just so he wouldn’t be a waste of an existence. He had skills, he just needed to tap into it and he would be as good as he was before, maybe even better.

He decided, for Noct, he would save the world himself instead.

 

 

He studied everything, from the very beginning. With Talcott’s help, he read about the Astrals and the ancient civilization of Solheim, the Starscourge, the prophecy of the Dawn, the Chosen King, and the Accursed. Ignis researched every little detail, no matter how trivial it may seem, just so he could do something about it.

So he went on a pilgrimage, along with Dino, Vyv, and Sania, whose work is proven to be invaluable and helpful to Ignis’ cause. They made do with the material they had, connected the dots, and took note of every theory. With years worth of data and research, they found a cure.

During the ten-year absence of the Chosen King, they have managed to rid the star of its scourge. And so, Ignis had turned the wheels of fate and things that should have been, have not been. When come time for Noct to return, Ignis had everything he needed to save him from an unfair prophecy.

Talcott informed them that Noct was with him and they were on their way to Hammerhead.

 

The sound of a vehicle pulling up to the outpost.

The sound of footsteps slowly approaching.

The sound of Gladio’s words. “You kept us waiting.”

 

_Not like I wanted to._

The sound of _him._

 

Hearing Noct’s voice after ten long years almost made Ignis crumble down into his kness from relief. Relief that Noct is still breathing.

Then a delicate touch on his shoulder, warm.

_Noct is alive_.

 

  
In the final campsite, Noct had said his goodbyes.

Ignis had told him there was no need for it.

 

Noct said, “Thanks for everything, Iggy. I love you.”

Ignis told him, “I love you. Anything for you.”

 

  
They reunited and journeyed on to Insomnia, to what would have been Noct’s death. There were no daemons roaming about the city, only ruins and debris as far as the eye can see, or so Prompto told him. There were no roars to be heard, only silence on their long trek along the Crown City.

As they arrived at the Citadel, Ardyn greeted them for his final battle. With Ardyn also free of the scourge, his death was swift and merciful. He died as a mortal, forgiven and at peace.

 

Noct lived on. He grew up to be a kind and just king, beloved and respected by all.

Ignis stood with him—by him.

 

Now, they are seated on the couch, Noct had fallen asleep on his shoulder and the movie is but a mere background noise.

Ignis can’t see it, but he knows Noct has a smile on his face, such is a common occurrence nowadays as observed by everyone. Ignis thinks back to the days when all he wanted was for Noct to smile sincerely and be happy. To have it be the new reality is more than Ignis can ever ask for.

They said that people would burn the world for the people they love, but they didn’t say it was different for everyone.

Burning the world for Noct can be translated into “I’d rearrange the sun, moon and cosmos just so you and I can be together.” Burn the world for you, meaning “I’d do anything to make you happy.”

It didn’t have to be literal.

It is a feeling.

 

It is a state of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love turning fluff to angst and angst to fluff.
> 
> Im the-dragon-mastah at tumblr and @ploppypeach in twitter. Talk to me about ignoct.


End file.
